


никого не свожу до завтрака

by dnimreven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (but still), (by accident), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, POV Natasha Romanov, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnimreven/pseuds/dnimreven
Summary: - Я даже не считаю Стива привлекательным, - сказала Наташа, жадно наблюдая за каждой каплей кофе, падающей в кувшин, и первый раз в жизни искренне не осознала, к каким последствиям приведут ее слова.





	никого не свожу до завтрака

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no matchmaking before breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720546) by [nanasekei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasekei/pseuds/nanasekei). 



Малоизвестный факт о Наташе Романов (и “малоизвестный” значит, что знает только Клинт): она медленная по утрам.

Конечно, Наташино определение “медленного” все равно где-то в сто раз быстрее, чем у всех остальных. Тем не менее, она знает. Она не работает на сто процентов, пока не выпьет чашку кофе и не съест что-нибудь. Безусловно, многие могут поспорить, что Наташиных тридцать процентов уже будет вполне достаточно, чтобы свергнуть государство небольшой страны, но ей все равно.

Не то чтобы кто-то еще замечал это. Все ожидают, что она начеку в любое время суток, так что, даже когда это не так, их ожидания делают всю работу за нее. Обычно она не разговаривает, пока не получит свой кофе, Клинт предлагает первый панкейк именно ей, когда готовит, и в итоге у нее все отлично. В конечном счете Наташина неспособность функционировать в полную силу до завтрака - это всего лишь еще одна вещь, которую мир никогда о ней не узнает.

Также это причина, по которой этим утром на кухне базы Мстителей, Наташа была вовлечена в самый странный разговор в своей жизни.

Роуди сидел за столом рядом с Тони. На телефоне перед ними был открыт сайт с разными сплетнями. Когда все вернулись назад, и Заковианский договор был отменен, им пришлось быть особенно осторожными со СМИ. Роуди очень помог, но иногда он хотел просто посмеяться над тем бредом, что пишут люди, поэтому он лазил по сомнительным форумам и зачитывал им самые безумные теории заговоров.

Обычно Наташе они нравились, но в тот момент она ждала, пока приготовится ее кофе, так что ей потребовалась одна лишняя секунда, чтобы отразить его слова.

\- Это, правда, меня поражает, - услышала она голос Роуди из-за стола, где у них с Тони уже был готов их кофе, - фиолетовый маньяк пытался уничтожить вселенную, ООН отменила целый закон, а они говорят только о твоих романтических отношениях с Кэпом.

Она пожала плечами, не отводя глаз от кофемашины.

\- Им нравится эта история.

\- Это точно. Она везде. Ты знала, что в интернете есть люди, которые считают, что вы с ним сбежали только для того, чтобы тайно пожениться?

Наташа знала. Этот слух имел популярность с момента, как они со Стивом стали друзьями. Она не против - это хорошо, что у прессы есть достаточно глупостей для обсуждения. Может, скрывать им и нечего, но Наташа все равно предпочитает, чтобы общественность была отвлечена всякой ерундой. Зовите это привычкой.

\- Это просто сексизм какой-то. Разве нет? - голос Тони казался еще более отдаленным из-за того, что он жевал свой тост, и Наташа позволила себе грустно окинуть взглядом панкейки на его тарелке. Тони продолжил говорить с набитым ртом. - Никто не говорил, что Сэм или Клинт или Скотт дружно патриотично спят друг с другом, когда  _ они  _ подались в бега - и мы все знаем, что Скотт бы  _ с радостью _ на это согласился. Разве мужчина и женщина не могут просто иметь одинаковые политические взгляды? В смысле, вы с Кэпом знаете друг друга много лет. Вы сражались вместе. Они думают, что вы, что - спите друг с другом на базе? Это… серьезно, это нелепо. Оскорбительно. Возмутительно.

Это отлично демонстрировало, насколько медленна Наташа по утрам - только сейчас она наконец расслышала явную неуверенность в словах Тони. Она на секунду отвела взгляд от кофемашины, чтобы посмотреть на него и искренне успокоить:

\- Совершенно нелепо.

Очевидное облегчение на лице Тони было еще  _ более  _ нелепо, но Наташа вернулась к кофемашине, которая наконец решила наполнить кувшин, и жадно сглотнула слюну.

\- Конечно, нелепо, - продолжил Тони, обрадовавшись ее ответу. - Только вот люди в интернете все еще помешаны на этом. Мне понравилась та статья, где они решили, что у вас любовный треугольник, в котором Стив и Сэм воюют друг с другом из-за твоих женских чар. Естественно, старая добрая американская любовь побеждает в конце концов.

\- Я даже не считаю Стива привлекательным, - сказала Наташа, жадно наблюдая за каждой каплей кофе, падающей в кувшин, и первый раз в жизни искренне не осознала, к каким последствиям приведут ее слова.

Несколько секунд в комнате стояла тишина.

Затем Тони ухмыльнулся и покачал головой.

\- Знаешь, ты всегда немного застаешь меня врасплох, когда напоминаешь, что у тебя есть чувство юмора. Но это приятный сюрприз.

Наташа просто посмотрела на него в недоумении. Кувшин еще не наполнился - у нее не было причин шутить.

\- Не очень хорошая шутка, конечно, но, учитывая, что это не твоя сильная сторона, я поставлю восемь из десяти за попытку. Плюс, как я и сказал, ты всегда застаешь меня врасплох, когда позволяешь своему внутреннему комику сиять, так что это играет тебе на руку.

Роуди странно на нее глянул - полу-виновато, но в то же время подозрительно - будто бы размышлял, зачем она это сказала.

Наташа ничего не ответила.

\- Я, эм… я думаю, она это серьезно, Тонс.

Ухмылка сошла с лица Тони на секунду, и он посмотрел на Наташу, будто увидел ее в первый раз.

\- Погоди, - сказал он и взмахнул рукой, - я понял. Это твой защитный механизм против всех этих оскорбительных и ужасных сплетен. Совершенно объяснимо. Но тебе не нужно поступать так в этом случае. Конечно, не могу говорить за Роуди, но я всегда был против того, чтобы врать желтой прессе. Я предоставляю им достоверный материал из уважения к искусству журналистики.

При любых других обстоятельствах Наташа бы не стала поддаваться Тони, который просто был Тони, с самого утра, но, опять же, она функционировала на тридцать процентов. Она  _ искренне  _ не понимала, что в этом такого.

Она протянула руку, чтобы взять -  _ наконец-то  _ \- полный кувшин и налить кофе себе в кружку.

\- Он не урод, но я в нем ничего особенного не вижу, - пробормотала она - подвиг с ее стороны, правда - прежде чем сделать первый глоток и почувствовать, как все ее тело оживает от этого вкуса.

У Тони упала челюсть.

\-  _ Не урод?!  _ \- воскликнул он в праведном негодовании, словно Наташа только что глубоко его оскорбила. - Да он само совершенство! Он в  _ буквальном  _ смысле пик человеческой безупречности, линией его челюсти можно резать стекло, его глаза такие голубые, что Ван Гог бы умер от зависти! И это совершенно объективное заявление, подкрепленное случайными и полностью платоническими наблюдениями товарища по команде и друга, кстати говоря, - добавил он в ответ на насмешливый взгляд Роуди.

Наташа пожала плечами и сделала еще один глоток кофе. Ей уже немного получше, но этого было недостаточно. Она подошла к тостеру, взяв по пути хлеб.

\- Наверное, он просто не в моем вкусе.

Тони распахнул глаза. Затем снова покачал головой с легкой улыбкой на губах.

\- А, ладно, сейчас я понял.  _ Борода  _ не в твоем вкусе. Ничего страшного. Эта шикарная львиная грива не всех привлекает. 

\- Боже,  _ шикарная львиная грива _ , ты себя слышишь вообще? - спросил Роуди, больше не в силах сдерживать смех. 

\- Интернет придумал это, не я!

\- Тони, да ладно тебе, эта ситуация уже доходит до абсурда...

\- Нет никакой  _ ситуации _ , медвежонок, и я говорил тебе это уже раз сто, - упрямо сказал Тони, и Роуди с отчаянием перевел взгляд на Наташу.

Она сделала уже три глотка к этому времени, так что сумела сложить два и два. Оу, подумала она. Дело в этой ситуации Тони-и-Стива. Ситуации долгих лет нереализованного сексуального напряжения, взаимного невысказанного восхищения и тонны откровенно жалких страданий от “неразделенной” любви.

Дело в том, что Стив один из ближайших друзей Наташи. Вообще-то, он самый близкий ее друг после Клинта (что никогда не перестает удивлять ее, потому что она никогда бы в жизни не подумала, что у нее будет хотя бы  _ один  _ близкий друг, не то что два). Если сравнивать, они с Тони не были так близки, но он ей очень нравился, и она была бы очень счастлива, если бы они со Стивом сумели наконец-то разобраться со своими заморочками и начали встречаться.

Однако, если быть предельно честной, Наташа давно бросила все попытки что-то сделать с любовной жизнью Стива. Между десятком отказов от свиданий вслепую и выяснением, что он на самом деле скрывает  _ многолетнюю  _ влюбленность в человека, с которым у него (по его собственному убеждению) нет ни малейшего шанса, Наташа научилась принимать тот факт, что Стив немного эмоционально отсталый в вопросах романтики. Соедини это с кучей проблем Тони, их запутанным прошлым, и любая попытка их свести закончится только слезами. 

По всей видимости, ближайший друг Тони видел ситуацию по-другому.

\- Конечно, конечно, совсем никакой ситуации, - закатил он глаза. - Тогда почему мнение Нат вообще имеет значение? Мне вот он тоже не нравится.

\- Тебе мужчины не нравятся, - ответил Тони. Затем он снова повернулся к Наташе. - Погоди, может, в этом дело?

\- К сожалению, нет, - невозмутимо ответила она.

Тони просто моргал на нее несколько секунд.

\- Тогда… в смысле, все дело в бороде, да? Наверное, к ней надо немного привыкнуть, но я бы никогда не подумал, что ты предпочитаешь идеально-типичную американскую внешность.

\- До бороды он мне тоже не нравился.

Тони фыркнул.

\- Бред. Это просто какой-то бред. Нет, ты не должна хотеть залезть к нему в штаны и все такое, но ведь ты человек с нормальным зрением, функционирующими полушариями мозга и без каких-либо склонностей к нацистской идеологии. Ты  _ знаешь _ , что он привлекательный.

\- Ну, наверное, - попыталась она. У нее заурчал живот, и, пока готовился ее тост, она задумалась, не съел ли Тор снова все арахисовое масло.

\- Ты  _ целовалась  _ с ним, Романов! Камеры безопасности в торговом центре в гугловой доступности для меня, так что не заставляй меня их искать.

\- На миссиях я делаю много вещей, которые бы не стала делать в обычной жизни.

Тони в шоке пялился на нее пару секунд, прежде чем взять себя в руки.

\- Что… как… так, подожди, так это значит, что он плохо целуется? - чистейшее недоверие в его голосе заставило бы ее засмеяться в любой другой ситуации, но сейчас она была занята холодильником. Черт возьми, Тор. В следующий раз, когда они будут тренироваться, он об этом пожалеет. - В смысле, если подумать об этом, не то чтобы у него было много практики в этом веке, да? Это было… что, слишком неловко? Слишком напряженно? Или слишком много языка? Вы, ребята, вообще пользовались языком?

Наташа переглянулась с Роуди, и тот лишь закрыл лицо руками и покачал головой в ответ на ужасно замаскированное любопытство друга. Интересно, может, у них еще осталась нутелла. 

\- Я честно не помню.

Тони издал возмущенный  _ писк _ .

Наташа вздохнула. И люди еще удивляются, почему она никогда не говорит правду. 

\- Ты  _ целовалась со Стивом _ … в смысле, ты целовалась с Капитаном Америка и  _ не помнишь _ , каково это?

\- Это было несколько лет назад, Тони, - она развернулась к кухонным шкафам. Она точно помнила, что где-то здесь оставалась нутелла. Затем она заметила непонимающее лицо Тони и пожала плечами. - Но, наверное, это было нормально.

\-  _ Наверное, это было нормально _ . Да чтоб тебя! - Роуди кинул ему предупреждающий взгляд, но Тони лишь возмущенно вскинул руки. - Что? Это просто невероятно, этого не может быть, и ты это знаешь, - он повернулся к Наташе с обвинительным взглядом. - Даже если тебе не нравится борода, то весь его образ американской мечты точно должен. Почему ты не хочешь этого признавать? Ты же знаешь, что холодная война уже закончилась, да? Никто не обвинит тебя в предательстве, если ты признаешь символ Америки привлекательным, Наташа. Я обещаю.

Никакой нутеллы. Наташа нахмурилась. В этом точно стоит винить Клинта.

Она смиренно отправилась за плавленым сыром к холодильнику и затем села за стол. В это время Тони продолжал.

\- Я просто говорю, что это, это ненормально, окей? Он же в  _ буквальном  _ смысле идеальный, и ты знаешь, что я не часто использую это слово, но в этом случае это правда, просто и ясно. Как бы… есть научная информация, которая подтверждает его привлекательность. И это даже не из-за сыворотки, в смысле, по одной линии его челюсти можно вывести новую математическую формулу! - он остановился, чтобы вздохнуть. - И не надо так на меня смотреть.

\- А как на тебя смотреть? Ты уже пересек черту безнадежности, - сказал Роуди, все еще закрывая руками лицо, но все же слегка улыбнулся. - Нат, просто игнорируй его.

Она знала, что так и стоило поступить, но она была немного расстроена из-за того, что ей пришлось потратить так много времени на приготовление завтрака, поэтому она не стала сопротивляться желанию немного подразнить Тони.

\- Честно говоря, - начала она и откусила тост, - если бы я составляла список из всех членов команды по привлекательности, Стив наверняка занял бы последнее место.

Даже Роуди поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на нее распахнутыми глазами.

\- У меня такое чувство, что я оказался в другом измерении или типа того, - Тони уставился на нее, полностью игнорируя панкейки на своей тарелке. Теперь, когда она была не такая сонная, Наташа подумала, сойдет ли ей с рук, если она украдет парочку. - Это, что, параллельная вселенная, в которой ты никогда не встречала Стива? Или… или он не воспользовался сывороткой, и Капитан Америка кто-то другой? Может, у человека, которого мы знаем, как Стива, я не знаю… лицо Таддеуса Росса или что? В этом ведь все дело, да?

\- Последняя фраза звучит немного жестко, Нат. Что… из всей команды?

Наташа просто продолжила жевать свой тост. Он немного подгорел, как раз в завершение этого прекрасного утра. Она кивнула.

Тони посмотрел на нее так, будто ее разум действительно находился под чьим-то контролем.

\- Стив. Стив - тот человек, которого ты считаешь самым непривлекательным в команде. Стив Роджерс, - он провел рукой по волосам, все еще глядя на Наташу, будто у той выросла вторая голова. - А этот список включает… я не знаю... Вижена? Халка? Клинта?

\- Вижен предпоследний, - признала Наташа. - Но только из уважения к Ванде.

У Тони просто упала челюсть на несколько секунд, прежде чем он снова начал говорить.

\- Знаешь, обычно моим первым порывом было бы спросить про свое место, но я не знаю, почувствую ли себя польщенным, если окажусь на первом месте. Учитывая твои вкусы.

\- Тор на первом месте, -  _ когда он не крадет чужие завтраки _ , мысленно добавила она.

Его брови взлетели почти до линии волос.

\- Тор?! Ты серьезно?!

Роуди недоуменно на него посмотрел. 

\- Тор вполне себе симпатичный мужик, друг.

\- Да! И он мускулистый блондин с голубыми глазами! Как Тор может быть на первом месте, а Стив на последнем?! - рявкнул Тони и ударил ладонями по столу. Он посмотрел на Наташу так, будто она лично его оскорбила. - Что тебе так не нравится? Застенчивость? Полные губы? Ренессансные черты лица??

\- Погоди, погоди, теперь мне просто необходимо знать. В этом списке есть Халк?

\- Седьмое место, - на их шокированные взгляды она лишь пожала плечами. - Женщина имеет право на любопытство.

\- Значит, Клинт, - сказал Тони со взглядом человека, который отчаянно пытается схватиться за хоть что-то проясняющую соломинку. - Вы же практически близнецы. Плюс, он женат. Плюс, он  _ Клинт _ . Ну никак он не может быть выше Стива. 

Наташа невозмутимо смотрела на него несколько секунд.

\- Погоди… о, боже… это уже случилось, да? До Лоры?

Наташа продолжает смотреть.

\-  _ Черт возьми _ , - выдохнул Тони, и Роуди просто в шоке открыл рот. - Ну, - сказал он и медленно моргнул, - видимо, семейная жизнь не исключает секс втроем с горячими русскими шпионами. Кто бы мог подумать.

Наташа закончила свой тост. Явно не идеальный завтрак, но хоть что-то. К тому времени, как она встала помыть посуду, она снова чувствовала себя самой собой.

\- Погоди, не веди себя так, будто этот разговор закончен, - позвал Тони. - Ты все еще не дала мне ни одной достойной причины, почему ты отказываешься признавать привлекательность Стива.

Наташа задумалась на один момент. Затем она посмотрела на часы на стене - ровно 10 утра. А это значит...

\- Знаешь, Тони, Стиву все равно, нахожу ли я его привлекательным, - она остановилась на секунду, чтобы до него дошли ее слова. - На самом деле, он сам о себе не лучшего мнения, - еще одна пауза, чтобы посмотреть, как эффект от ее слов отражается на лице Тони. - Думаю, поэтому он ни с кем не встречается. Или не может сделать первый шаг, чтобы быть с кем-то, кто ему нравится.

Тони открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать. Закрыл. Его лицо стало крайне задумчивым, он отвел взгляд и поджал губы. Краем глаза Наташа видела, что Роуди внимательно за ними наблюдает.

\- Так, что, эм, - осторожно начал Тони, - при гипотетической возможности отношений, ты думаешь, он, эм, не сделает первый шаг? - он посмотрел на нее с такой искренней неуверенностью, что ее сердце дрогнуло. - Ты думаешь, он бы предпочел, чтобы другой человек взял инициативу на себя?

\- Абсолютно. Особенно, если этот кто-то ему действительно очень нравится, - она повернулась и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. - Или если с этим кем-то у него непростое прошлое.

Тони снова отвел взгляд, нервно перебирая пальцами по столу. Роуди со смехом посмотрел на нее, но Наташа еще не закончила. Она кивнула в сторону двери, и он с любопытством повернул голову.

Как по часам, Стив и Сэм зашли на кухню, вернувшись со своей утренней пробежки. Тони вздрогнул и нервно посмотрел на Стива. Роуди в шоке посмотрел на Наташу.

Она лишь закатила глаза. Да ладно, ребят, часы же прямо перед вами.

\- Доброе утро! - сказал Стив.

\- Доброе утро, - ответила Наташа с улыбкой. Тони начал еще громче перебирать пальцами по столу. Сэм хлопнул Стива по плечу.

\- Я в душ, Кэп. Утро, ребят.

Стив сразу прошел к холодильнику за бутылкой воды, не замечая, как глаза Тони практически прожигают дыру в его затылке. Наташа отошла от раковины и села рядом с Роуди.

Тот с интересом на нее посмотрел, и она беззвучно сказала _ ‘подожди минуту’. _

Еще через несколько секунд Тони встал и подошел к Стиву.

\- Привет.

Стив оторвался от бутылки и перевел взгляд на Тони, неуверенно улыбнувшись.

\- Привет, - еще один глоток.

\- Хочешь поужинать сегодня вечером?

Стив закашлялся. Он вытер рот, неверяще глядя на Тони.

\- Я. Что?

\- Поужинать. Знаешь. Еда, - промямлил Тони и сцепил руки. - Я знаю неплохое место, суши, открылось на прошлой неделе. Конечно, если ты любишь суши, - Стив моргнул на него, и еще щеки вспыхнули. Тони, потому что он Тони, ошибочно принял молчание за неуверенность. - Или, или, может, что-нибудь другое. Китайское, например. Или бургер. Я всегда за бургеры. 

\- Мне нравятся бургеры, - сумел ответить Стив с таким лицом, будто кто-то ударил его кирпичом по голове. Наташа удержалась, чтобы не вздохнуть. Все-таки не просто так она бросила надеяться на слепые свидания. 

\- Мне тоже! - улыбнулся Тони. - Очень, очень нравятся. Классическая американская еда и все такое. Не очень хорошо для холестерина, конечно, но никто не идеален.

Стив улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Так, что… бургеры?

\- Да. Да, определенно, бургеры. Э, сегодня вечером? - спросил Тони, и Стив глазел на него несколько секунд, прежде чем кивнуть со слишком очевидным энтузиазмом. - Отлично! Это, это просто отлично, - выдохнул Тони, и его щеки тоже слегка покраснели. Какое-то время они просто улыбались друг другу, как два подростка, которые только что согласились пойти на выпускной вместе. Наташа закатила глаза. - Ну, я пойду, э, делать дела. В смысле, делать работу. В своей мастерской. И. Увидимся вечером. Для, эм. Бургеров.

Затем он практически сбежал из комнаты, будто не мог поверить в то, что только что сделал. Стив просто стоял на месте, глядя в одну точку с глупой улыбкой на лице.

Роуди засмеялся.

\- Я пытался убедить его вытащить голову из задницы несколько месяцев, а ты все исправила за десять минут, - сказал он и покачал головой, не скрывая своего восхищения. - Ты просто нечто, Романов.

Наташа позволила себе улыбнуться в ответ. Роуди все-таки входит в топ-три в ее списке.

\- Я… я не совсем понимаю, что только что произошло, - признал Стив, подходя к столу. - Но у меня такое чувство, что я твой должник.

Наташа лишь передала ему пустую тарелку.

\- Панкейки, пожалуйста.

Стив засмеялся.

\- Будет сделано.


End file.
